My family
by rosepuppy
Summary: Sakura once had family but that was 6 years ago. Where are they now? Now what will happen if they came back? Saku/Saso Re-writing
1. THEY ARE BACK!

Me: HEY EVERYONE **(waves) **

baby bro: SHUT UP **(screams at me)**

me: someone got up on the wrong side of the bed

bro: no we had alot to do today** ( runs hand though his hair) **but miss happy is not helping

me: mr. craby is not to come out to play today **(calls out) **PEIN CAN YOU COME IN HERE

Pein: yes,love

me: can you get him **( points to bro) **out **( asks sweetly)**

Pein: of coures,love **( grabs bro) **be right back,love **(leaves)**

bro: LET ME GO

me: BYE BRO** (waves) **ok where were we? oh ya well this is my 2nd story so i hope you like it

sakura:**(comes in) **How can they not your the BEST

me: no i'm not. ok in the story I will be playing sakura's older sister

saku: ya but she has no clue if she will put me with itachi or kiba you tell us

me:ya that will help me alot you can also give other names. Also my older brother will be playing the part of our brother

saku: pup-chan,

me:yes?

saku: well were is bro?

me:....I have no clue **( looks around) **baby bro was in here....but i had pein "help" him out....but I don't know where big bro is

saku: oh OK

me: Oh well let me see if I can find him

saku: i'll go to the right, you go left

me: ok **(heads for the door)**

pein: **(comes back in) **Love, are you looking for you brother?

me: ya my older bro?

pein: yep in his bed room told him he was late don't thinke he cares

me: thanks **(stompes out of the room) (Yells) **BE RIGHT BACK

saku: yep he won't be walking for a week

me: **(comes back draging my brother) **you know I hate when your late and then you did not come when I said that it was time to start

JC_( my brothers first and last inishels)_: ya ya** (looks at the readers) **sorry I'm late

saku:you g-got it g-g-o-o-o-d **(giggels)**

JC:shut up**(looks away) (muters) **she just had to be a street fighter

me: yes I did **(looks proud) **just look at you I beat you soooo good

pein:That is why I love her

saku:and i'm proud to be in her story

JC:your not helping

me: well ....Pein will you say it **(looks at pein)**

pein: ya **(looks at the readers) **she does NOT own anything but the plot

me:ya but thats ok I can still write fanfics

saku:and you do a job of it and we love you for that

JC: no I don't

saku: well most of us do

Me: Well ages are _Me: 16 JC:20 Saku:12 Kanoha 12: 12 to 13 team gai: 13 _that it

me, saku, and JC: ON WITH THE STORY

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On a nice day in a littel house just out of the village lives a girl with long pink hair, green eyes , and brown high-lights. Lets go see what shes up to.

There was a knok at the door. Sakura went to open the door and when she did all that was there was a red rose with a note on it.

The note said _See you soon sis !!!!_

She looked at it then she looked out at the sky and juped up and down.

She went to get ready and was sooo happy that she was going to see her older sister and brother. It had been 6 years. She had been 6 years old her sis had been 10

and her bro had been 14. That night there mom had goten mad at her dad and her brother ( AN: I won't tell you our names for now)had her and her sis get in the closet so the they didn't get hurt.

_FLASHBACK_

_A 6 year-old sakura looked at her brother as he lead her and her sister up the stairs_

_"Get in there and keep safe" Her brother said. He pushed them in to the closet and locked the door. Sakura turned to her sister._

_"Sis what's going to happen to us?" sakura asked looking at her 10 year-old sister. Her sis was beautiful. She had pink hair like sakura but with red high-lights , green eyes with a tint of blue , and she was 3' 6". Her sis looked at her then at looked at the door._

_"I don't know ,saku, I don't know" her sis said looking at her. This was not the frist time her parents were always fighting. She looked at her sister when she got up and turned to her."Saku, I'm going to push you out the window and I want you to run to our spot. Can you do that for me?" her sis asked her._

_"Anything for you sis." Sakura said as she got up. Her sis pushed her up to the window and she got out and ran. She got to there spot. It was just a hill with a sakura tree on it. She sat down and waited for an hour before her siblings showed up._

_Her sis looked like she was going to pass-out and her bro looked like he was sis looked at her and smiled._

_"Saku we have to go away for a little while, ok?" her sis said. She looked sad and so did her bro._

_"OK, but sis and bro have to come back promise?" Sakura said looking at her siblings. Both smiled._

_"Yes sis, we primise" they said and hugged her. After that they left and she never seen them seens then._

_END FLASHBACK_

"YES, YES, YES, THEY'RE BACK" Sakura yelled. She ran to traning with a smile on her face. When she got there she seen that kakashi was there. "Kaka-sensei what are you doing here so early?" she asked.

Kakashi looked at her " Hello Sakura. Why so happy today?" He asked

Sakura broke out in a grin " THEY'RE BACK" she yelled. You see Kakashi was a very good freind of her siblings so when she said they're back kakashi droped his book.

Sasuke and Naruto look at her.

"Sakura who are they?" Naruto asked looking from Kakashi to Sakura. Sakura looked at him with the grin still on her face.

"Thet're my big brother and sister." she said. The boys got wide-eyed and looked at her.

They yelled " YOU HAVE SIBLINGS"

"That's what she said."Kakashi said picking up his book "The last time i saw them was when they asked me to look after sakura. They haven't been seen in what 6 years?"

Kakashi said.

"That's right kaka-kun" Said a voise. Then there was a giggle when Kakashi started looking around.

"Right behind you kaka-kun" The voise said. Kakashi looked behind him and there standing in front of him was a girl about 6' 2", pink hair with red high-lights, green eyes with a tint blue in them. She had on a red tube top, black hoodie, jean shorts, and black tennis shoes. " Hello kaka-kun" she didn't get to say anything befor Sakura jumped on the girl's back. " hello sis" Sakura just hugged her and sobbed.

"Hello Ran(1)" Kakashi said. Sasuke looked like he had just seen a ghost. Naruto on the other hand just looked on. (AN: Bet you thought I forgot them) Just then there was a chuckel (sp?) and out came a boy about 7' 0" with red hair and blue eyes. He had on a tee-shirt that said let her go, jeans, and black tennis shoes like the girl's." Hello to you to Sora(2)" Kakashi said.

The boy ,now know as Sora, turned and looked at him. " hello kakashi" Sora said.

"SISSY! BRO!" Sakura yell as she sobbed into her sisters shirt. Ran hugged her little sis and shh'ed her.

"Well we have to go to the Hokage and get a misson but you guys can come to, if you like" Kakashi said.

"We have to go see the Hokage to. So we'll go with you" Sora said as he put Sakura on his back. He looked at Sasuke and let a small smile come on to his face " Hello Sasuke. It's nice to see you agian"He said.

"Ya it's nice to see you to, Sora" Sasuke said. He then looked at Ran. "It's nice to see you to Ran-chan" he said.

Ran looked at him. "Well you have gotten bigger" She said."How's You'r mother? Well have to go see her when we're done"Ran said.

"You can't. Itachi killed them" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bring that up. Hey Kaka-kun I bet I can beat you,now."Ran said looking at Kakashi.

"Oh ya, right"Kakashi said ,looking at her with , from what she could tell, a smile on his face. " You'll never be aboul to beat me" he said.

"Sis could beat you all the time Kaka-ssensei" Sakura said.

"See. Saku said so" Ran said. By now they where at the Hokage tower. They entered the tower and made they're way to the room where the Hokage they got there Ran knocked. They heard a come in from inside. As they open the door the Hokage gasp'ed

"You'r back" was all Ran heard befor she passed-out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me: Ok that is the end of this chapter

saku:I liked it

me: I know you problly want to know how Ran and Sora know Sasuke and his family? Or what hoppen to Ran? But to know you have to R&R

JC:Yes R&R so I can know what happend to my sister

me: Hey. Has anyone seen Pein?

JC and Saku: NO

Me: Oh, OK Well the names in here for me and my brother mean _**Ran:Lily Sora: Sky **_Well I have to go

Everyone: BYE AND R&R


	2. sick?

me: HEY EVERYONE **(yells and waves)**

saku: HEY

JC: SUHT UP

me: you sound just like little bro

saku: so whats in this chapter?

me: well there is a surprise in this chapter and I'll have Kiba come in now

Kiba:** (comes in) **what can I do for you pup-chan?

me:well........can you tell me should I put you with me or sakura?

kiba: I think you but it is your story

me: OK I think i'll put you with me and shika with saku! But who do I put with JC?

JC: nobody **(leaves)**

kiba: how about an oc?

me: ya **(looks at readers)** IF ANY GIRLS WANT TO BE IN MY STORY AND BE WITH MY BROTHER LET ME KNOW

saku: He won't like this

me: no but who cares? not me

JC: I CAN HEAR YOU **(yells from the next room)**

me: I KNOW **(yells back) **but anyway let's get to the story OH I forgot kiba's age will be 17 and he will be an old friend of the family, so if you want to be on team

saku,JC,kiba,and me: HOPE YOU ENJOY

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"RAN" everyone yelled. Everyone turned to Sora looking for answers.

Sora looked at them and sighed. He looked at Ran and back at them. "She had been very sick the past 2 years. We came here so that if she is to die we were to be with family. But if she goes on like this she may die." He said. He looked at Sakura and saw she was crying. Sora went and picked her up and hugged her. " Saku, she'll be ok.

She is can't die that easy."he said trying to calm her down.

"But what if she does?" she asked looking at him with sad eyes.

He looked at his baby sister. She didn't know the half of it. If Ran didn't get the treatment soon she may die very soon. He sighed this had to stop. She would be fine,right?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ran woke-up and looked around the hospital room. As she got ready to leave someone came into the room. As Ran was about to look up she was tackled. Ran thinking it was her sisther hugged back. When she looked up she saw a woman with black hair and red eyes.

"KURE-CHAN" she yelled. Yep there hugging her was Kurenai Yuuhi. Her and Ran were best friends when they were younger.

"RAN-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Kurenai yelled. She had missed her best friend and now that she was back Ran wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Nowhere and everywhere. Come on lets go somewhere eles" Ran said as she got up off the floor.

"Lets go see the others" Kurenai said. Looking at Ran who looked like was going to jump up and down any minute.

"YA" she said and went over to the door. "Are you coming, Kure-chan?"she asked when she seen that Kurenai wasn't following her.

"Yep! Lets go"Kurenai said. And they where off to the traning grounds.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they got to the traning grounds where they found everyone.

"Stay here"Kurenai said and jumped down from the tree they where in. The teams looked her way and asked where she had been.

"The Hokage called me to tell me something" was all she said and she smiled at them.

"And what would that be?" Asuma asked. She just smiled looked at the tree Ran was in.

"You can come out now."she called. Ran jumped out of the tree and smiled as she looked at everyone.

Asuma looked like he was going to fall down.

Kakashi smiled

Anko looked about ready to jump and strangle the poor girl

Gai was being held back by Kakashi

And the teams had no clue what was going on

"Good to see you out of the hoapital." Kakashi said. Anko looked at him then at Ran and she ran and hugged the poor girl to death.

"HEY! LET GO OF MY BEST FREIND." Kurenai yelled. She tried to pull Anko off Ran but that didn't work.

"H-Help-p c-c-can't-t-t brea-ath-h." Ran finelly got out. Anko let her go but keepped her by her side.

"o-k but who are you?" Ten-ten asked looking at Ran.

"Me?" she asked. Ten-ten gave a nod. "OH I'm Ran Haruno, I'm 16 years-old,and have a sister and a brother. Is that all you want to know?" she said/asked.

"Wait one minute. Did you say Haruno?" Ino asked.

"Ya. OH you know my sister." Ran said more then asked.

"Ran-chan, it's been 6 years. Don't I get a hug?" Gai asked looking at her with a pout. Said girl giggled at how he looked and hugged him.

She looked at Kakashi who had his back turned to her. She ran and jumped on his back almost knoking him over. She looked at him and in a sweet voice said." Kaka-kun will you let me fight you?" looking at him with a puppy-dog pout.

Kakashi sigh and looked at her. "OK Ran-Chan. Just this ones." He said.

Ran got off him and jumped up and down. All the teams were thinking she was weak or she would never win. Kurenai, Anko, and Asuma just smirked. All the teams seem to think she was weak.

(AN:HEY! Well I'm not good with fighting so lets skip)

Ran had pined him down and won the fight. Now they were all talking when Sakura and Sora came up to them. Ran looked at them but went back to talking.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick, Sis?" Sakura asked looking at her sister with sad eyes. All the senseis but Kakashi looked at her. Ran sighed and told them that she didn't want to worry them.

"We well always worry about you. Even if you are the stronges(sp?) of us all" Asuma said talking for the first time to her.

"I guess." Ran said looking down. She had a way to get better bet it had to be done in 5 month. She looked at all her friends. "I have to get it done in 5 months if I'm going to live my life." she said not looking at her younger sister.

"You can have us help you look for what ever you need. We love you to much to let you go." said Kurenai. "So are you going to enter the ANBU exams?" she asked.

All the teams looked at Ran. _She must be strong _they thought.

"Ya. I'm going on a S-rank misson in 2 days also." Ran said looking at her. "Where is --" she was cut off by Asuma.

"Where is Kiba?" He asked. She looked at him then at the just nodded."He'll be here in a minute."

"HEY EVERYONE" someone yelled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me: HEY well I have to go now

Saku:why?

me:well Ihave to help my mom at work and have to be up at 7:00 am

JC: Ya I have to go to you know

Kiba:We hope you like it

Saku:and from me to you

JC: Hope you have a nice day

me:and R&R

Everyone: SEE YOU SOON **(wave)**


	3. How we meet

me: HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

Saku: HI **(looks around) **where is everyone?

me: Well JC is coming a little late seeing as he has work today **(looks sad) **and I miss my punching bag

Kiba: **(comes in and looks around)** Hey girls where is everyone?

me: gone **(still sad)**

Saku: Well not gone but are out right now so pup-chan is a little sad and is missing, as she puts it, "her" punching bag

Kiba: OH

me: well I may not update for a while after this. My mom is pregnant and is going to have the baby in five or six weeks so I get to have a little sister **(dances around)** Ya me I'm not going to be the only girl.

Saku:So you get to have a baby in the house?

me: yep **(looks at the readers) **To all the readers I would really like if someone would review I have not had anyone review I would be very thankful.

Kiba:Well I think it's time to get on with the story

me: yes yes **(goes to the door and opens it) **ITA-KUN COME HERE PLEASE

Itachi: Yes,what is it?

me: can you do the disclaimer please.

Ita: hn**(looks at the readers) **pup-chan dose not own Naruto or its characters

me:thank you Ita-kun. You can go if you like

Ita:hn** (leaves the room)**

JC: **(comes running in the room)** Hey little sis. Sorry I'm late

me:that's ok well lets get to the story

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"KIBA-KUN" yelled Ran as she turned and ran to him.

"RAN-CHAN" Kiba yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"How have you been while I was gone? Was it ok? Did you miss me? How is Hana-chan? How's your mom? How's Akamaru?" She asked.

"First I've been fine. 2nd It was ok. 3rd yes, very much. 4th she's fine. Mom's fine too. And last Akamaru is here with me somewhere." Kiba said looking for Akamaru.

As they stated to look for Akamaru somthing jumped on Ran and she let out a yelp.

"Akamaru!" Sakura yelled.

Kiba turned and looked at Akamaru licking Ran's face.

"It's good to see you too, Akamaru." she said as she petted him on the head.

"Hey! How do you know Kiba?" Ino asked as she looked from Kiba to Ran.

"Well we meet in the jounin exams. I was going in with my team when we heard a boy tell a girl that she was to weak to take the exams. The girl just sat down and sighed looking at the boy. They left and went inside when the girl said something. Later we saw her going to the Forest of Death. So we got to our gate to go into the forest. After that we never saw her in there but when we got to the tower she was there. I walked up to her and said "hey, my name's Kiba Inuzuka and you are?". She looked at me and smiled and said "Hi. My name is Ran Hana_**(flower)**_.".Well as I went to ask her a guestion we had to go. That's how I met Ran." Kiba said as he got done with the story.

"How come you told us your name was Ran Haruno?" Tenten asked.

"Well I'm from the Hana clan." Ran said " So is Sakura and Sora." she said

The boys except Naruto looked like they had seen a ghost (AN: They look like this ( :O ))

"You're from the Hanh clan? Neji asked.

"Yes. See." She said as her eyes changed to a red and black flower. The Flower was red with Black outlining it and a black dot in the middle.

"Wow!" the girls said.

"Ya it is cool!" Naruto said.

As Ran turned it off Inoichi (Ino's dad) came into the clearing.

"Ino your mom needs you." he said.

"Ok dad. Bye Ran-chan!" she said. As she said this Inoichi's head turned ran's way.

"Ran-chan." he said.

"Inoichi-kun." Ran said.

"So you are back." said a voice from the trees.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me: Hey everyone I have to go so

Saku: Hope you enjoy

Kiba: R&R

JC: Have a nice day

me: and see you in a month or two

Everyone : BYE **(wave)**


	4. AN

He everyone. I need some help I don't know if I should keep this story a saso/saku or change it.

You guys can give me ideas on a pair or you can just tell me to keep it the same.

Later,

pup-chan


	5. another AN

Hey guys! Ok this stoury is an hold. I have to much going on right now. But if you guys review I may just try to get a chapter here and there. But you got to review. I'm starten to think you guys don't like this story. You have to review to get it to coutinue, if you want it to.

Later pup-chan


	6. AN Last one

Hey guys!

Ok just to let you know I have gone and changed my name from pup-chan to rosepuppy. I don't know why but I didn't like my old name and all my fiends call me rose so why not. I hope you all aren't to mixed-up too much.

Later rosepuppy


	7. New Misson!

Me: Hi everyone

Saku and Tenten: Hey Pup-chan

Kiba: Hey girls

Me: Ok, I have to say sorry to everyone. You see, my laptop got busted and I haven't got it back yet. So, I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can without having my laptop.

Kiba: Why do you need a laptop?

Saku: She had all the rest of the story written out.

Ten: Yep. Hey Pup-chan?

Me: Ya?

Ten: Where is JC?

Me: I don't know. (turns away)

Saku: Pup-chan

Me: yes (turns back)

Ten: Where is he?

Me: He's gone.

Kiba: Why?

Me: He's in the army.

Ten: OH…

Me: Yep (cries) I-i-i-i m-miss-s m-m-my b-big b-b-bro-othe-e-er

Saku: It's ok Pup-chan. (pats my head)

Me: Hey-y ju-ust-t-t b-because I-i-i hav-v-ve pup-p-p in my-y nam-me dosen't m-mean I'm-m a-a-a-a dog-g.

Saku and Ten: Not at all.

Kiba: Hey he'll be back before you know it.

Me: thank you Kiba (hic sniff sniff) ok I think it's time to start the story. Oh, and I'll let you know when he gets home.

Everyone but me: ON WITH THE STORY!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As everyone, but Ran and Sora, jumped at the voice, two girls came out of a bush. One of them ran up to Ran and jumped on her. As everyone looked at them they saw twin girls. One had blue eyes and red hair; the other had black eyes and red hair. Both girls looked to be eleven, about 5' 2", and looked just like the other, all except the eyes.

"Hey girls," Ran said as she held them to her. She had so missed both of them over the last six years.

"Ran-nee-chan!" one of them yelled out.

"You're the Hara twins," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yep! By the way my name is Kiyomi Hana but you can call me Ki," Kiyomi said "and my twin over there is Kumiko Hana but you can call her Ku." Finished talking, she pointed to over where her twin stood.

"Hey," Kumiko said.

"Don't mind her. She dosen't talk a lot. But she will if she needs to," Kiyomi said as she got off of Ran's lap.

"So, do you have any other siblings?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, there are two more girls and three boys," Sora told them as he hugged Kiyomi.

"No, there is only one more girl and three boys," Ran corrected.

"Wow," all the teams said.

"Ok, I think there is something I need to do," Ran said. "I'll see you all later." With that, she jumped off.

"I hope she'll be ok without me," Sora said, looking off the way Ran had gone.

"You know her, she'll be fine," Kurenai told him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(WITH RAN)

Ran jumped from roof to roof on her way to the Hokage's tower. She had to talk to him, if only for a minuet. As she got to the tower, she made her way up to the Hokage's office. When she got there she knocked on the door. When she got a soft "enter", she opened the door and went in.

"Lord Hokage," Ran said.

"Ran, what is it you need my dear girl?" Sarutobi asked.

"May I have three teams for a month or two Hokage-sama?" She asked as she started to cough.

"Is this going to help you?" He asked as he looked out the window, then back to her.

"Yes sir. If I have someone to help, I'll get done faster and I'll be better. Then I have in the last year," Ran said as she stopped coughing.

"Very well then, tell team 7, 8, and 10; they have a mission. Give them this scroll. Also, tell Sora too," the Hokage said as he handed her the scroll.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Ran said as she turned to the door and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE)

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Sakura replied as she turned his way.

"What do you think Ran-chan is doing?" he inquired as he turned his head her way.

"Don't know," she said looking at her feet.

As he went to ask her if she was ok, someone put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, there was Ran. She smiled down at him, walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Ok, I need teams 7, 8, and 10 over here right now," Ran said putting her hand on her hip.

They all lined up. Then Ran pulled out a scroll.

"Ok, when I call your name say here," she told them. "Ok, Sakura Haruno/Hana."

"Here," Sakura said.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she said getting a 'here'. "Naruto Uzumaki?"Ran asked.

"HERE, BELIVE IT!" was the answer.

"Shikamaru Nara." She said getting a lazy 'here' as an answer. "Chouji Akimichi." she continued.

"Here," he said.

"Ino Yamanka?" she asked.

"H-here," came the answer as Ino came up to them panting.

"Shino Aburame," Ran said and got a small 'here'. "Hinata Hyuga," she said.

"He-e-ere," came the shy and small answer.

"Rei Masako?" Ran asked.

"She not here right now," said Kurenai. "She will be here in a minuet or two."

"OK, we'll wait for her then." Ran said as she sat down by a tree. Not a minuet later came a girl with long light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had on red tank-top and black pants; she also adorned a black collar.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" she asked as she looked around her. As her eyes landed on Ran, she asked "Who are you Miss?"

"My name is Ran Haruno, also knew as Ran Hana. This is my bother Sora," as she said that Sora said a small 'hey' "and this is Kiyomi and Kumiko Hana, my little sisters and you must know Sakura," Ran continued.

"Wow, I missed a lot," Rei said.

"Ok, now that you are all here you all have a mission. You are to help me for the next month or two. So, to start I need team 10 to go to the flower field and get this plant," Ran said as she handed them a picture of what it looked like. And off went team 10. "Now team 7 I need you to get me some thing from the Mist. Oh, and Sora will go with you," she said as she gave them the scroll and some pictures of all the things they had to get. And off they went to Mist. "Ok now team 8, you will all stay with me if I think of anything else I need I'll send one or all of you out to get it, but for right now I need you to help me look for something that looks like this," Ran said as she help out a picture of a jasmine polyanthum (#1) and held out the scroll that was for them. "Ok, lets go." she said. "I want Hinata to go with Shino and Kurenai. And Kiba and Rei will come with me. Any questions?" Ran asked as she got up of the ground. "Oh, I need you to look for snakeroot (#2) too," she said as her back was turned and she walked away.

As Ran, Kiba and Rei got to the field, Ran ran into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Ran said.

"Oh, not to worry about it," said a voice.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: That is where it will end. Ok #1_** is a flower from Japan, # **_2 _**is a plant that is believed the root can cure snakebites.**_

Saku: AWWWWWWWWWWW, you have to tell them how it ends.

Ten: Yeah.

Me: They will see next chapter, if they R&R, and only if they R&R.

Saku and Ten: You guys have to R&R I'd like to know who she ran into.

Me: Well, I got to go. See ya later.

Everyone: BYE!


	8. Misson's almost over

Me:Hi! Sorry for the late update! With school and everything I'm not finding a lot of time for my stories.

Sakura:Well now you have a little bit of time, right?

Me:Yep! Just enough

Ten-ten:Well that's good! Now they can know what happens!

Me:Well lets get on with the story! I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Here let me help you up!" said the person holding out her hand.

"Thanks." Ran said as she looked up and toke their hand. As she looked up, Ran saw a girl that looked to be about the same age as her. She had pink hair and red eyes. She was wearing strap-less dress with a red obi around the waist.

"Hi! I'm Mitenshisa Yuuka!" The girl said as she helped Ran up.

"Hello. I'm Ran Hana. It's nice to meet you!" Ran said as she got up. "Again I'm sorry I ran into you." Ran said once again.

"Oh that's ok! I wasn't looking where I was going." Mitenshisa said as she gave Ran a smile. She looked behind Ran to see that Kiba and Rei where still there. "Oh! Hi! And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuki, and this is Akamaru." Kiba said, pointing to Akamaru.

"I'm Rei Masako!" Rei told her.

"It's nice to meet you." Mitenshisa said, smiling at them.

"Hey, Mitenshisa-chan? Will you help us?" Ran asked.

"With what?" Mitenshisa asked.

"Well we have to find some poppy seeds, mullein, feverfew, and valerian." Ran said and she looked at a list she had pulled out of the pocket.

"I know where there is some feverfew. I can take you there if you like." She told them.

"That would be great." Kiba said.

"Alright! This way!" She said as she turned and stared to walk of in the same direction she had come from.

* * *

With Team 7 and Sora

"Where is this thing?!" Naruto yelled as he toke a look at the picture in his hand.

"I can't find what Kakashi-sensei asked me to ether!" Sakura said as she walked up to him.

"I found the two things I was asked to" Sora told them as he walked up and put the plants in the bag they had for them.

"I found some of the things." Sasuke said as he walked over to the bag and put the plants he was holding in.

"Well that makes three of us. I found a couple of things, too" Kakashi said as he walked up to them. "Sakura? Can you put them in the bag?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded and toke the plants from him. She walked over to the bag and put them in.

"How many more things do we need to get, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at the scroll that Ran and given them. "Well it looks like three more plants then we can go home."

Sora looked up and asked. "What do we need to get, Kakashi?"

"Some hemerocallis, heuchera, and ginko biloba." Kakashi told them. "Now Sakura you go get the heuchera. Sasuke and Naruto, you go get the ginko biloba. Sora you go get the hemerocallis." He said as he picked up their bag.

"Got it!" They all said then toke off to find what they were asked to.

* * *

With Team 10

"Uggg! Where are we support to find this?!" Ino asked as she looked at the picture.

"Well let's just look." Asuma said as he looked around the field they were in. He sighs and toke one more look at the picture and went to work to find it.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started to look around.

Chouji just started to look for the plant.

* * *

Five minutes later

"Found it!!" Ino yelled as she ran to the bag and put it in. "Now lets get back!"

Asuma picked up the bag and started on his way back with his team right behind him.

* * *

With Team 8

"W-what d-do we h-have to f-find, S-sensei?" Hinata asked as she looked up at Kurenai.

"Well it looks like we have to find snakeroot and some jasmine polyanthum." Kurenai said as she looked at the scroll Ran had given her.

Shino sent out some of his bugs to find the plants while Hinata and Kurenai when to work looking for the plants.

* * *

Sixteen minutes later

"My bugs found some jasmine polyanthum." Shino said, putting it in the bag.

"I-i found some s-snakeroot." Hinata said as she put it in the bag.

"Good. Now let's get this to Ran-chan." Kurenai said as she grabbed the bag and put it over her shoulder. They jumped up and leapt through the trees.

* * *

Back with Ran and the group

"There it is!" Mitenshisa said as she pointed to a field filled with plant of all kinds. "You should find what you need to in this field!" She told them, turning around and smiling. "I hope this helps." She said.

"Oh! This will help us a lot! Thank you, Mitenshisa-chan!" Ran said, smiling back.

Kiba and Rei set to work on the left side of the field as Ran and Mitenshisa started on the right.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

"I think we found all the plants we needed." Ran said as she toke a look at the bag the had put all the plants in. "Poppy seeds?" She asked as Rei looked at the plants.

"Check!" Rei said.

"Mullein?" Ran asked.

"Check!" Rei said, again.

"Feverfew?" She asked once again.

"Yep!" Rei told her.

"And valerian?" Ran asked as she looked at Rei.

"Check!" Rei said as she looked up from the bag.

"Well let's head back and see if anyone else is back yet." Kiba said as he got Akamaru and put the bag on his back.

"Thank you once again for your help Mitenshisa-chan!" Ran said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome, Ran-chan!" Mitenshisa said as she hugged her back.

"Well let's go!" Rei said as she ran up ahead of them.

"See you around, Mitenshisa-chan!" Ran shouted and waved as she ran after Rei and Kiba as they walked beside Akamaru.

"Bye!" Mitenshisa yelled back as she waved good-bye to them.

* * *

Back at the training grounds

Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai walked into the training grounds and sat down as they waited for everyone else to get back. No later then three minutes after they sat down team 10 can walking up.

"You're done too?" Ino asked as they got to where Kurenai was sitting.

Kurenai nodded. "We've been her for about three minuets." She told them.

"Well look who's here." Said Kiba as he came walking up to them with Ran, Rei, and Akamaru right behind him.

"So you all got everything?" Ran asked as she sat down at the base of a tree.

"Ya." Asuma said as he held out the bag with the plant in it.

"We did to." Kurenai said as she held up their bag to.

"Thank you guys so much!" Ran said as she toke the bags and set them down. "This means so much to me!" She said as she hugged them.

"It's now problem, Ran-chan" Kurenai told her as she hugged her back. "We'd do anything for you." She said as she kissed Ran's forehead.

Ran smiled as she pulled away and wiped her eyes of the tears she had yet to shed.

* * *

With team 7 and Sora

"I found the plant you asked me to, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he came running.

"Good. Just put it in the bag, Naruto" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book.

"I found mine to." Sasuke said as he walked up and put the plant in the bag.

"Me too." Sakura said, walking up to them. She walked over and put the plant she was holding in the bag.

"Good. Good." Kakashi said as he smiled behind his mask. "Now we have to wait for Sora to find the plant he's support to." Kakashi said as he went back to reading.

* * *

Few minuets later

Sora walked up to them with the plant in his hand and walked over to the bag and set it in there.

"Now that we have all the plants let's get back." Kakashi said as he picked up the bag and started to walk off.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sora following right behind him.

* * *

At the training grounds

"Ran-nee-chan!" Kiyomi called as she came running up to Ran.

"Yes, Ki-chan?" Ran asked, looking down.

"Cousin Michiko is here!" Kiyomi told her with excitement.

Ran gave a giggle as she looked at how excited Kiyomi was that Michiko was there to visit with them. "I know, Kiyo-chan. I asked her to come visit us." Ran told her as she smiled.

"You did?" Kiyomi asked, looking up confused.

"I did." Ran said, giving a nod.

"Oh." Kiyomi said.

Ran smiled at her. "Why don't you go see her, Imouto-chan?" Ran asked.

"Ok!" Kiyomi said then ran off to find her cousin.

Just as Kiyomi got out of sight team 7 along with Sora walked into the training grounds with a bag full of plants.

"Sora-nii-kun! Kaka-kun!" Ran yelled, seeing them as they walked over to them.

"Hello, Ran-cha." Kakashi said, smiling down at her.

"Hey, Ran-chan." Sora said as he smirked at her.

Ran toke the bag as Kakashi handed it to her and looked at it. She nodded and went to pick up the other bags that she had set down by a tree. "Well let's get to the hospital so I can make this medicine so I can get better!" Ran said as she started to walk away.

* * *

Me:*smiles* That's where it's going to end this time! Next time the Akatsuki will come in!

Saku:Awwww! *pouts* But I want to know what happens! Does she get the medicine made? Or does something happen? Tell us, Rose-chan!!! Please?!

Me:*smirks/shakes head* Nope! You have to wait like everyone else!

Ten:*sighs* Ok. *looks at readers* Please read and review so we can find out what happens!

Saku:Bye! See you next time! *waves*

Me:*waves* See you next time!


	9. Sakura!

Me:Hey guys! *waves*

Sora:*walks in* Hey Rose-chan.

Me:*gasp* Sora-kun?! Why are you here?

Sora:*shrugs* Just cause.

Me:*sighs* Say the disclaimer, please.

Sora:*smirks* Rose-chan doesn't own anything but the ocs and the plat.

Me:*nods* Thanks! Now on to the chapter! *smiles*

* * *

At the hospital

As they got to the hospital everyone walked in but on the way in Rei walked into someone.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Rei said as she got up and held out her hand.

"That's alright!" The girl said as she toke Rei's hand and got up. "I'm Akabara Shi." The girl said as she grinned at Rei.

"I'm Rei Masako. It's nice to meet you, Akabara-chan!" Rei said with a smile.

"Call me Aka, just Aka, please. And it's nice to meet you too, Rei-chan." Akabara said as she held out her hand to Rei.

"Kay Aka-chan."Rei replied as she shakes Akabara's hand. "Well I got to go. I'll see you around, Aka-chan!" Rei told as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Akabara called out as she ran to catch up with her.

"Yes?" Rei asked, turning to face her.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." Rei said with a smile.

Akabara smiled at her as they made their way after the group.

* * *

In the lab

Ran was getting all the plants out of the bags.

"Do you need any help, Ran-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Ummmm.. Yes! I need you all to take one plant and mass it up so that it's a powder." Ran said, smiling at them.

Everyone walked up to the table and toke a plant and a bowl and went to mash it up.

Just then Rei and Akabara walked into the room.

"What can we do?" Rei asked.

"You can start by getting a big bowl and filling it with cold water. Oh and who's your friend?" Ran asked as she looked up from the plant she was mashing.

"Oh! This is Aka." Rei said, looking back at Akabara.

"Hi. I'm Akabara Shi, But just call me Aka. It's nice to meet you." Akabara said as she gave a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you to Aka-chan. I'm Ran Hana." Ran said with a smile and a small bow back.

"Well were do we get the bowl, Ran-chan?" Rei asked.

"Right there." Ran said as she pointed to the table.

Rei and Akabara walked over to the table and picked up the bowl. They walked over to the sink in the room and put the bowl under the tap. Rei then turned the water on cold.

Everyone else was still mashing the plants up. Just then Sora got up and put his bowl on the counter.

"I'm done with that, Imouto-chan. Anything else you need?" Sora asked as he turned to her.

"Nope. Not right now. If you like you can help the girls get the bowl of water over her." Ran told him as she finished mashing up the plant she had been working on.

Sora nodded and made his way over to the girls as they tried to pick up the bowl of cold water.

* * *

About an hour later

Everyone had finished mashing up the plants and Ran was just about to make the medicine when the alarm went of telling everyone the village was under attack.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Ran said as she looked back at everyone. They all nodded and ran out but Sora had stayed to protect his sister.

Ran pored all the plants into the bowl of cold water and stirred it. She walked over and got a cup and walked back. She filled the cup and gave a sigh as she put it to her lips. Sora looked over at her with hope in his eyes as she drank the cup and then set it down. Ran waited for a minute then she smiles and nodded her head. Sora smirked. For the first time in a year he didn't have to worry about his sister dying on him. Just them the door was kicked in.

"Awwww. What do we have her? What a cute couple." Said the person that had kicked the door in. "Don't you think, Itachi-san?" They asked the person standing besides them.

"Hn. Ran. Sora." Itachi said with a small nod of his head.

"Itachi." Sora said, glaring a Itachi and stepped in front of Ran.

"Aww. He's trying to protect his little girlfriend." Kisame said with a snicker.

"Hn. She's not his girlfriend. She is his sister." Itachi said as he started to walk towards Ran and Sora.

"Stay away form her!" Sora said as he glared at Itachi.

"Hn. Did you get that medicine, Ran?" Itachi asked as he came to a stop in front of Sora and Ran.

"Yes. I did. Now leave." Ran said, glaring at him.

"Hn." Itachi said, turned and walked back to the door. "Let's go." He told Kisame as he walked out of the room.

"Oh by the way your little sister is with us." Kisame said before he left.

Ran stared at their backs then ran out of the room and out of the hospital to find Sakura. As she got out she saw everything was a mess.

"Sakura!!" Ran yelled as she saw Itachi holding Sakura. She ran after them and caught up to them. She glared.

"Well look here. It's the kitty-cat." Kisame said.

"Put. Her. Down. Now." Ran said as she glared at them

"I don't think so." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Pein." She said as she glared at where the voice came from.

A man with orange hair walked out from the shadows and smirked at her.

"How are you, Ran-chan?" Pein asked, still smirking.

"Fine." Ran said.

* * *

Me:And that's where I'm going to leave it for now! *smiles*

Sakura:*reading* You made them kidnap me?

Me:*nods*

Ran:*reading* Now we have to wait to see what happens? That's not fair!!!

Sora:*sighs/shakes his head* Well thanks for joining us this time. Hope to see you next time.

Ran:*nods* And don't forget to read and review!

Everyone: Bye!! *waves*


	10. It's over

Me:Hey guys! *waves*

Ran/Sakura:*walks in* Hi Rose-chan!

Sora:*walks in/smirks* Yo

Me:*smiles* Well this is the next chapter for 'My Family'. Ran? Will you say it this time?

Ran:*smiles/nods* Rose-chan doesn't own Naruto but she does own her Rpcs and the plot!

Me:Read and review!

"What do you want with my sister, Pein?" Ran asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"It's not her we want. We just need her as bait for someone else. Can you guess who?" Pein said with a smirk. Ran gasped and covered her mouth.

"Me." She said, her eyes wide.

"Yes." He told her, smirking.

"Why? Why me?" She asked.

"Well you had the best control over your Kusabana." He told her.

"I see. Is that it?" Ran asked, looking back to Sakura, who had tears in her eyes. "If I go with you will you leave them alone?" She asked again, looking back to Pein in time to see him nod. "Fine." She said as she got into a fighting stance. "I won't go down with out a fight, though." She growled, activating her Kusabana and grabbing a kunai out of her pouch.

*some time later* (Because I can't write fight sense. ;D)

Ran kneed on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. She glared at Pein as he started to walk over to her before she couldn't see him anymore. When she looked up she saw that Sora was standing in front of her along with Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, and Gai. She smiled as she started to stand up. As soon as she was up she looked over at Sasori and nodded her head.

"Thank you for what you've done for me, Sasori." Ran said before she looked over at Pein. "I will not let you use me or anyone I love. Ever." She said as a blue light started to surround her. When she was comply surrounded by it she did some hand signs. "Haka Natsuin! (#1)" She yelled, slamming her hands to the ground. As soon as she yelled, the ground around Pein came up to surround him in a cage of dirt. She glared at him before she touched the side and a red seal appeared on it. "This is the end, Pein." She said as she toke her hand off the seal and the cage closed all around before it sank into the ground. When it was fully in the ground and out of sight, Ran looked around to find all Akatsuki gone but Sasori. She smiled at him before all she saw was darkness as she passed out.

**Few days latter**

Ran looked around and smiled as she saw Sora flirting with Rei. Sasori talking to Sakura about posies. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma talking about who knows what. Kiyomi Kumiko, Aka, and Aka's brother, Makoto, talking about anything and everything. Then she looked at the rest to see that they were training. She smiles when she saw Kiba coming her was.

"Is this seat taken, my lady?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"No, it is not, good sir." Ran answered, still smiling as he sat down. "So how are you?" She asked.

"Fine now that you're back." He told her as he turned her way. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" She asked right back.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again.

"I left because I had to and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to wait for me. I'm sorry if that was the wrong thing to do. I had hoped to didn't move on, but I wasn't going to make you wait. I couldn't do that to you, Kiba." She told him.

"I guess if I was in your place I would have done the same thing. I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thing." Kiba said as he let out a sigh. "So do you still love me?" He asked.

"Always have, always will." She answered him before she kissed him.

Me: The end! Yay! Well it's not the end yet there is still one more chapter to go. Then it'll me the end. Oh and I have a guest here with me to day. Please welcome come back to the story, JC! Yay!

JC:*walks out* Hey guys. Hope my little sis didn't bore you to much will I was gone.

Me:Hey! I'm not boring if that's what you're trying to say! *shakes fist, sighs* Well see you guys and girls next time for the end of the show. Bye!

JC:Later. *smirks*


	11. Our family, My family

Me: Hey guys. This is the last chapter of My Family. I hope you guys had as much fun reading as me and JC did writing it.

JC: *sighs/shakes head* Just get on with it.

Me: All right, all right. Well let's get started.

A now 21 year old Ran sat in her chair thinking about how everyone's life had gone. It had been five years and a lot of things had changed for the better.

Kiyomi had started dating Makoto two years ago after they became good friends.

Kumiko had started training more then ever to impress a boy she met a month after Kiyomi and Makoto had started dating and was now dating him.

Aka had meet a guy that she was now dating.

Mitenshisa had meet a guy a year after she meet Ran and they were marred and had two kids, twins. A boy and a girl.

Sakura and Sasori where going to get married in three months.

Sasuke was getting married to a girl he'd meet on one of his missions in a few days.

Naruto and Hinata where dating.

Ino had started dating Shikamaru three years ago and they were planning their wedding.

Sora and Rei had gotten marred a year ago and they were expecting their first any day now.

As for her, well Kiba had asked her to married him about three years ago and they were expecting the fourth kid in a month. All in all everything turned out fine.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard Kiba ask as he rapped his arms around her.

"How everything turned out. My family is one again and I'm adding to my all ready big family." She told him as she smiled out the window at her oldest as he trained with his uncles.

"I see. Well I better go make sure that daughter of ours isn't into anything again." Kiba said, smiling down at her. He kissed her before he went off into the house to find their only daughter.

As she stared out the window and thought about everyone she know and how they came into her live she relished that they were all family. She smiled down at her stomach as she rubbed it.

"Our family, little one. My family."

Me:*crying*

JC:*sighs* Well that's it. If you guys want it, we'll do a sequel, but only if three or more people ask for it.

Me:*sniffle* Well that's it. Bye guys! *waves*


End file.
